2016-06-28 - Dead Rodents and Goats Blood
http://www.phonelosers.org/2016/06/dead-rodents-and-goats-blood/ Date: June 27, 2016 Length 1:30:43 Summary 00:00 An old Tenants from Hell call. Kingsview Apartments has a foam machine mishap. 02:41 "Cactus, Cactus, Cactus" intro 03:21 RBCP introduces the show and Jeff is the sponsor. 04:30 RBCP explains the Facebook Mob and targets Griffith Service Station. 07:12 Roy (from apartment D as in "girl") tells Tracy that he has removed part of the roof to create an attic greenhouse. 12:12 Roy calls River Ridge Apartments to ask if they want the leftover scrap wood that was removed from the roof to build a greenhouse. 14:00 Brad reads comments from the Facebook Mob and gets pranked by F.O.D. 17:38 Henry learns that Roy is going to pay his rent in pennies this month to protest Black Lives Matter. Henry can't decide if Roy is for or against BLM. 24:33 Roy complains to the manager that an employee is sneaking into his room to steal He-Man figurines. They are being replaced with gay G.I. Joes and Ninja Turtles. 30:07 Harold at Briar Grove receives a complaint about crop circles appearing in the carpet. We learn that "Gerbil" is actually spelled "GHERBZQLY". 34:58 Sandy receives a request for more power to be installed after Roy's Marijuana grow house keeps blowing circuit breakers. 37:40 Roy calls Ashmore Bridge Estates to offer leftover scrap wood from his marijuana grow house. Kay learns that "Gerbil" is spelled "GERBELQZSPPL". Roy declares the attic a sovereign nation and grants diplomatic immunity to himself and roommate Sensei Skippy. 49:35 Brad reads Facebook Mob comments 53:53 Griffith Service Station receives a call from Facebook warning that businesses are not allowed to offer "glory hole services". 56:27 Brad plays voicemails from the PLA Hotline. Wisconsin Guy loves the show, Eric Nettles finds a weed pipe under his seat, a caller impersonates Jigsaw or Batman, someone has a cactus contest idea, a Radio Shak employee has been fired, Godfrey wants Brad to start the Church of the Flying Cacti, Rusty Shackleford wants Brad to get naked on webcam for money, some kid mumbles about a gay hookup app, a caller has a question about Mildred Monday, Wisconsin Guy eats pizza and UK Ted thinks Brad can double PLA listeners if he invites his mom. 1:05:00 Roy's neighbors at Grey Eagle Apartments are beaming microwaves into his apartment. He asks to borrow nails from Christy to nail aluminum foil to the wall. 1:09:08 Roy calls Legacy Apartments to complain about microwave beams and asks to borrow nails to install aluminum foil on the walls. 1:11:55 Roy's neighbors are sending microwave beams into the apartment and he needs to borrow nails from Hannah to hang aluminum foil. 1:17:05 Bonnie learns that Roy wants to nail dead animals to the exterior to keep away evil spirits. It's OK because its for religious purposes. 1:24:00 Emily from Oakview Apartments isn't pleased to find out that Roy wants to nail animals to the building and cover the door with goat's blood for religious purposes. 1:26:44 RBCP quits the show 1:27:43 Outro song: "Keyboard Cat" by M.C. Shammers Quotes Roy "That's just insulting to Skeletor and to me!" Roy "It's synthetic lamb's blood!" Category:Snow Plow Show